Cambio de rutina
by Mia.Balzac
Summary: Qué hacer cuando tu amiga ebria que siempre te altera, ésta vez reestablece tu patrón de sueño al alterarlo nuevamente. - Sólo callate Sheldon, yo te enseñaré a relajarte. -


Disclaimer !.

No me pertenece ningún personaje de Big Bang Theory, son netamente propiedad de Warner Channel.**.**

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .**_

_**.**_

Penny paseaba inquieta por la habitación, podía escuchar los pasos rápidos de Sheldon afuera de su desapartamento, rogó al cielo que no sentir el ruido sordo de unos nudillos contra una puerta.

**Knock Knock**

- Penny.-

**Knock Knock**

- Penny.-

**Knock Knock**

- Penny.-

-¡No estoy!.- Gritó ansiosa desde el interior.

- Eso no es posible, de no ser que hayas aprendido el arte de desdoblar tu cuerpo, cosa que encuentro particularmente insulsa, ya que por cual motivo querrías separar tu mente de tu cuerpo, tendrías una mente ambulante y cuerpo sin posibilidad de movimiento, expuesto potencialmente a la agresividad de la comunidad en que nos encontr.. . ..- Penny abrió la puerta exasperada.

- ¡Sheldon!.-

- ¡Penny!.-

- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó confundida por la extraña perorata.

- Cómo te iba diciendo, el desdoblamiento del cuerpo es alg...- Fue interrumpido por la rubia.

- Sheldon, no me interesa saber sobre desdoblamiento. ¿Qué haces aquí?.-

- Bueno, si no presentas interés por superar tus conocimientos básicos es lamentable. Leonard me mandó a disculparme.- Anunció encogiéndose de hombros indiferente.

- ¿Di...Disculparte? ¿Pero por qué?.- Le miró confusa.

- La verdad es que no estoy seguro, no me parece que debiera disculparme.- Murmuró viendo en dirección a su apartamento.

- Pues yo creo que no es necesario.- Dijo deseando acabar con la plática.

- Esta bien, entonces regresaré a mi apartamento. Que tengas buen día Penny.-

- Tú también Sheldon.-

- Eso lo veo imposible, ya que me estaban obligando a disculparme por algo que no correspondía y desgraciadamente aún me confunden ciertos actos relacionados con la amistad macho-hembra.- Regañó Sheldon con un tic en su ojo, antes de volverse y caminar a su apartamento.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Penny observó al muchacho caminar con los hombros en alto, orgulloso por no haber tenido que ofrecer una disculpa contra su voluntad, fijó la vista en el detalle que antes no había tenido en cuenta, su altura era perfecta, de contextura delgada, pero aún así su físico era atrayente. Hombros anchos en relación a su cintura y esa estúpida camiseta de Flash se le ajustaba excelente.

Soltó un suspiro y entró nuevamente a su apartamento, caminó arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación, se dejó caer de vientre sobre ella y enterró su rostro en la almohada. . . olía de manera peculiar, era un aroma de hombre pero suave y agradable, tan varonil . . . como Sheldon. Abrió los ojos y levantó el tronco con sus brazos. ¿Por qué demonios su cabecera olía a Sheldon? ¿Y desde cuando a imagen de Sheldon reemplazó a Collin Farrel al pensar en algo varonil?

Se sentó en la cama analizando sus propios pensamiento, maldición pasar tanto tiempo rodeada de físicos teóricos, experimentales e ingenieros de distinto tipo le afectaba de sobre manera. Rebuscó entre el desorden de sábanas y almohadas qué era lo que olía a Sheldon, bastó levantar un par de estas últimas para encontrarse con esa bonita y suave bufanda que había tomado prestada a Sheldon -obviamente sin permiso- produciendo una Tercera Guerra Mundial.

La sostuvo entre sus manos y jugueteó con las hebras de los extremos, algunas veces sólo algunas, deseaba no haber salido nunca de Nebraska. Pero luego reflexionaba y no habría conocido nunca a Leonard, Rajesh, Sheldon, inclusive le tenía aprecio a Howard pese a que continuase diciendole que tenía un trasero de otro planeta.

_"- Leeo...leeoonardth. . .no me siento muy bien.- Se quejó mientras subían por el ascensor en compañía de Sheldon que le sujetaba por la cintura en silencio._

_-Ya deberías saber que no puedes beber como camionera.- Regañó suavemente Leonard._

_- Yo . . . yo no b-bebí como camión.- Balbuceó molestaba con el chico._

_- Creo que el término correcto es. . . .- Comenzó a hablar Sheldon, pero se detuvo abruptamente al sentir la mano de la chica en su trasero.- Oh Dios.-_

_- Whoooah, quién iba a a decir que los traseros de los texanos eran tan buenos. Recuerdame mandarle una carta a tu madre.- Dijo sonriéndole al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo._

_- Penny, creo que es demasiada actividad por esta noche, que tal si te apoyas en mí solamente.- Agregó al ver el traumatizado rostro de Sheldon._

_- Nooooo, Leeee-onardt además ya es tiempo que alguién haga algo.- Contestó deteniendo el ascensor un piso antes y empujando al físico experimental fuera de este.- Nosh vvvveem- maldición, ehhmm Adiós.- Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y meneandola de un lado a otro, mientras cerraba la puerta y apretaba el botón de detenido de emergencia. - Tengo un par de cosas que hablar con Sheldon.  
><em>

_- No me parece correcto que uses ese botón, si no es una emergencia.- Regaño Sheldon, quitando el botón.-_

_- Pero lo esssh. - Dijo presionando el botón nuevamente y acercandose casi al acecho al teorista._

_- Yo no veo que este en peligro tú vida.- Guardó silencio luego de volver a quitar el aviso de emergencia. - O ¿está en peligro mi vida?.- _

_- ¿Ehh?.- Preguntó sin entender nada._

_- ¡Ohh Dios Mío está en peligro mi vida!.- Presionó rapidamente el botón de emergencia, causando gracia en la rubia._

_- Shelly.- Llamó en tono cantarín.- Acercándose e invadiendo el espacio corporal de él._

_- Penny.- Contestó él inquieto retrocediendo._

_Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, ella le había empujado contra la pared del ascensor arrinconandole, tragó saliva incómodo, escuchó un ronroneo que escapó desde los labios de Penny que terminó por erizarle los vellos de la nuca y que se le agitara la respiración. Levantó la vista nervioso, al sentir las manos de su vecina sobre su pecho._

_- Dejame decir Penélope, que francamente no consigo verle la gracia a tu broma. _

_- ¿Quién dijo que era una brooooh-ma Shelly?.- Rió Penny acercando su cuerpo al de Sheldon._

_._

_.  
><em>

_Nunca le había prestado particular atención, pero desde hacía unos minutos, cuando Leonard y Sheldon le sujetaron para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio, solamente podía sentir la mano de este último como un fuego ardiente sobre su cintura sujetándole. _

_De su mente desapareció la presencia del pequeño y sólo pudo concentrarse en observar su perfil, su cabello corto, quizás demasiado corto, debería dejar que creciera un poco para que ella luego pudiese jugar con sus suaves ondas, analizó sus mentón y la línea de su mandíbula, sintió deseos de rozar esa línea y besar su cuello, subió su mirada hacia sus ojos, esos analíticos ojos azules y dejó escapar una risa que atrajo miradas._

_Esta noche tenía un nuevo objetivo y no descansaría hasta lograrlo, Sheldon debería sentirse contento, después de todo acababa de motivarle para conseguir algo que nadie había conseguido._

_ ._

_.  
><em>

_- Contacto físico no autorizado.- Masculló entre dientes tenso, mientras se le subían los colores._

_- Sheeeeelly.- Tarareó divertida al tiempo que acortaba nuevamente distancias y le rodaba la cintura con sus brazos._

_- Inv. . . .- Tragó saliva, esa chica había conseguido una vez más alterarlo de sobremanera, aunque en esta ocasión era completamente diferente. - Inv. . ehhm. . . invasión del espacio personal.- Se quejó tratando de escapar._

_- Deberías relajarte algunas veces.- Insinúo subiendo sus manos lentamente por su pecho y posándolas sobre sus hombros._

_- Estaba relajado, hasta que invadiste mi espacio.- Refutó frunciendo el ceño y a dos segundos de que comenzará su tic en el ojo._

_- Sólo callate Sheldon, yo te enseñaré a relajarte.- Regañó antes de cogerle por el cuello e inclinarle hacia ella juntando sus labios. _

_Eran torpes pero suaves, no es que estuviera moviéndolos contra los de ella pero se sentían suaves y cálidos, se puso de puntillas para soltar levemente el agarre sobre su cuello. Entreabrió sus labios capturando los de él. Le sintió quedarse quieto, casí como resignandose a qué ella no le soltaría. Y no pudo evitar una oleada de alegría al __sentir__ que el físico teórico movía sus labios._

_Se atrevió a rozar con la lengua y consiguió que abriera la boca a causa de la sorpresa, aprovechó esa oportunidad y acerco un poco más cuerpos. Pasaron unos minutos solamente realizando esos movimientos, cuando sintió las manos de él aferrarse a sus hombros, mordió levemente su labio inferior consiguiendo un suave ronroneo que le erizó los vellos. De pronto sintió frío y dolor, mucho dolor sobretodo en su trasero._

_Antes de darse cuenta, Sheldón le había empujado, abiertos las compuertas del ascensor y huído raudo dejándole sentada sobre el frío suelo y con un cosquilleo sobre sus hombros y labios. No prestó atención cuando Leonard entró al ascensor y le había levantado diciendo algo sobre que haría que Sheldon se disculpara por ser poco caballero y haberla dejado caer. _

_No dijo mucho más luego de que Leonard le llevará a su apartamento, cerró la puerta y se llevó la mano a los labios, se deslizó en dirección a su habitación con la sensación de estar flotando sobre nubes color verde Flash._

_. _

_.  
><em>

Estaba sentada aún sobre la cama cuando escuchó los gritos que provenían desde el otro apartamento, seguramente Leonard pensaba que anoche Sheldon le había dejado tirada en el piso, porque solamente se enojó y estaría tratando de que volviera a disculparse. Si tan sólo supiera que era ella quién debía disculparse realmente.

Se levantó rapidamente antes de que Sheldon dijese algo de lo que pudieran arrepentirse ambos, sabía que Leonard tenía sentimientos por ella que pasaban de la sana amistad, pero ella no sentía lo mismo, se había convertido en un gran apoyo, pero no deseaba una relación romántica con el físico experimental.

Corrió en dirección al apartamento de los chicos, cuando iba a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe haciendole chocar contra el pecho de Sheldon que salía molesto del lugar.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que seguían parados uno frente a otro sin moverse y que estaban en una posición similar a la vez anterior, él contra una pared y ella bloqueándole el paso.

_- _Leonard insiste en que me disculpe.- Balbuceó.

_- _¡No lo hagas! Sólo olvida la forma en que actué y todo lo que dije, ¿está bien?.- Preguntó ansiosa.

_- _Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.-

_- _Maldita memoria eidética.- Se quejó Penny sorprendiendo al castaño, ya que nunca recordaba esos términos.

- Lo recordaste.- Dijo mirandola fijo.

- Siempre recuer. . .- Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de su frase _"Siempre recuerdo lo que dices, es sólo que me agrada hacerte enojar". - _reecuerdo lo todos ustedes dicen. - Dijo alterando la frase, creyó ver un rayo de decepción en la mirada de Sheldon o quizás fue sólo su imaginación.

- Ohh, bueno. - Comenzó Sheldon. - Bueno, Leonard insiste en que debo disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche. - Dijo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

- ¿Leo. . . Leonard lo sabe?.- Preguntó palideciendo.

- No, no creí apropiado que conociera esa información.-

- Sheldon. . . yo.- Podía sentir como las mejillas comenzaban a colorearse. - Lamento la forma en qué actué anoche, lamento haber dicho que no sabías relajarte y . . . .bueno, esas cosas.- Se disculpó Penny avergonzada.

- Dejame decirte, que no es necesaria tu disculpa, ya sabía que tu reprochable conducta de hace unas horas, traería remordimientos y creo que no está de más decirlo, verguenza; deberías saber también que comprendo que tus acciones fueron obviamente bajo la influencia del alcohol.

- Sheldon, de verdad lo lamento, no debí haberme dejado llevar. - Se disculpó nuevamente, tomandole una mano al muchacho y provocando que recuerdos volvieran.

- Penny. - Susurró con las mejillas levemente coloreadas.

- Yo creo que. . . ehhmm hablamos luego. - Dijo soltándole y retrocediendo.

- ¿Sabías que ciertos comportamientos favorecen el descanso, pues estimulan la producción y segregación de sustancias cuya función es la de generar un efecto de bienestar?. -Señaló el teorista caminando tras ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso?. - Cuestionó confundida por el comentario al tiempo que entraba en el apartamento.

- Verás Penny. - Comenzó a hablar mientras cerraba cuidadosamente la puerta. - Luego de mi abrupto abandono de su persona en el ascensor y posterior a mi discusión con Leonard sobre conductas de caballero, estuve reflexionando y cómo toda experiencia nueva debe pasar por una fas . . . - Fue interrumpido por ella.

- ¡Sheldon al grano!. - Regañó estresada.

- Esta bien. Lo que me refería es que luego de meses de incesante trabajo en la universidad y no haber obtenido un completo descanso nocturno, tras analizar los eventos del día de ayer me di cuenta que en lugar de disculparme, debía darte gracias. - Finalizó esbozando un atisbo de sonrisa.

- Aquí es donde dices Bazzinga. - Guardó silencio esperando. Parpadeó un par de veces.

- Sabes Penelopé, a pesar de haber entrado abruptamente en mi vida y rutina, considerarte mi amiga, me sorprende el que aún no consigas saber cuando bromeo o no, además de la ausencia de mi tan característico "Bazzinga". - Explicó tranquilamente Sheldon. - Siendo la experta en lo que respecta a inter-relaciones.

- Esta bien, comprendo. - Dijo escéptica. - Me explicas de forma simple el por qué me agradeces. - Escuchó un bufido.

- Pues lo que sucede es que luego de múltiples noches de descanso incompleto y de sueño REM interrumpido sin el correspond. . . esta bien. - Carraspeó nervioso. - Según mis análisis, cada vez que algo, interfiere con mi patrón de sueño.- Guardo silencio, al ver que la chica se acercaba a la puerta y la abría.- Tiene relación con tu persona, principalmente es por alguna acción que altera mi rutina diaria y en este caso, tu violación de mi espacio corporal y el acoso posterior he de reconocer, reestablecieron mi patrón de descanso habitual. - Terminó de explicar al tiempo que le seguía fuera del apartamento.

- Esta bien, entonces supongo que no estás molesto por haber alterado tu nuevo patrón de sueño y de descanso insuficiente. - Vió como Sheldon le sonreía levemente. - ¿Aún cuando hubo intercambio de fluidos corporales?. - Percibió un tic en la mejilla de él.

- Omití esa parte de todo análisis, ya que de lo contrario, ocasionarías un mal mayor al tener que alejarte completamente de mi vida y rutina; ya que son 4 años conviviendo, aceptando tu incesante martilleo de algo que consideras música en nuestros tímpanos, que robes nuestra leche. . . - Iba a continuar replicando cuando ella tapó su boca con la mano.

- ¡SHELDON. - Regañó Penny.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

**10 minutos atrás.  
><strong>

Leonard hablaba por celular con los chicos, mientras observaba concentrado una de las pizarras de Sheldon y establecía relaciones entre los datos ahí escritos y lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-_ ¿Estás completamente seguro?. - Preguntó Raj agitado._

- _¡Por supuesto que está seguro Raj! ¿Por qué otro motivo nos habría llamado?. - Cuestionó Howard por el altavoz. _

- ¿Dónde están?. -Preguntó tratando de ordenar sus cabellos, pero no podía evitar levantar las manos y sujetarse la cabeza, desordenándoselos nuevamente.

- ¡Aquí!. - Contestaron entrando abruptamente al apartamento.

- Eso fue rápido. - Comentó Leonard.

- Sí, bueno. Abandoné a mi madre en el centro comercial. - Contestó como si nada Howard. - Muestrame tu análisis.

- Creo que mejor es que se sienten, yo no lo estaba y me arrepiento. - Agregó sobandose la cadera.- Verán Sheldon me ayudó a traer-arrastrar a Penny desde el bar en que estaba con sus amigas, luego en el ascensor Penny. . . .- Tomó aire. - Se atrevió a tocar cierta zona trasera de Sheldon.-

Silencio cruzó la estancia.

- ¿QUÉ?. - Gritó Raj sorprendido.

- Lo que escucharon. Chicos, les sugiero que se sienten. - Repitió viendo como le obedecían. - Luego dijo algo de enseñarle a relajarse y fue ahí cuando me empujó fuera del elevador, activo el botón de parada de emergencia y sólo pude escuchar una risa divertida de ella. Luego de unos minutos, se abrió la compuerta y Sheldon salió raudo del interior, dejando a Penny en el suelo.

- Whoow.- Balbuceó Howard. - Entonces dices que Penny se puede haber propasado con el Dr Frank Stein.

- Esperen a ver esto y tendrán la respuesta. - Se alejó del lugar y trajó la pizarra. - ¿Que les dice esto?.

- Que Sheldon necesita seriamente clases de caligrafía.- Dijo Raj.

- ¡Además de eso!. - Regañó Leonard, alterado.

- Se le nota inquieto. - Comentó Howard.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?.- Preguntó Raj.

- C.S.I Miami. - Dijo riendo. - Eso es simple, el que una persona maniática del orden, salga de su estructura, debe ser algo grande que le sucede, ¿no, Leonard?.

- Exacto. - Confirmó

- ¿Dónde está Sheldon?.-

- Está con Penny, lo envié a disculparse por dejarla caer en el ascensor. No quería aceptar que actuó mal, por lo que amenaze con subir el termostato. - Explicó Leonard.

- Eres malévolo. - Rieron divertidos. - Shh Shhh alguién viene. - Dijo Raj.

- Esconderé esto tras el sofá. - Dijo Leonard, alcanzando por microsegundos antes de que se abriera la puerta y un muy molesto Sheldon ingresara.

- Estás en mi puesto. - Le regañó a Howard.

- Ehh jejeje. - Rió nervioso, cambiando de lugar.

- ¿Aceptó tus disculpas?.

- No me disculpe. - Contestó tranquilamente.

- ¡Sheldon! Fuiste a pedir disculpas, debías disculparte. - Insistió.

- Ella no permitió mis disculpas, cuando se lo comunique. Dijo qué no eran necesarias.

- ¡Penny siempre te dirá eso, para que no te sientas mal!.

- Pero yo no tengo nada por lo que sentirme mal. - Corrigió el teorista.

- Le dejaste caer al suelo, cuando estaba bebida y le abandonaste, es tu amiga.

- Ella. . . ella . . .- El tic en su ojo volvió más notorio que nunca, se levantó gruñendo por lo bajo, cosas sobre corregir las claúsulas de co-inquilino.

Abrió la puerta y salió dando un golpe.

- Whoooow acabas de ganar una batalla verbal contra Sheldon, esto merece celebrar.

- Sólo callate y presta atención. - Dijo levantando la pizarra y enseñandoselas. - Esto es el patrón de sueño de Sheldon desde hace meses, estaba normal, sin embargo en comparación con este patrón. Se encuentra alterado. Y la fecha en que cambió fue hace 4 años, precisamente cuando Penny llego a nuestras vidas. - Anunció sonriendo levemente, al señalar algunas variaciones más.

- Ya sabemos que Penny altera a Sheldon de todas las maneras posibles.

- Calma, ya llegamos a ese punto. ¡Este! es el patrón de sueño de anoche. - Dijo sitúandolo entre ambos patrones actual y pasado.

- Es idéntico al de hace 4 años.- Comentó Raj.

- Exacto. Algo sucedió entre Penny y Sheldon en el elevador, que consiguió reestablecer su descanso nuevamente.

- Eso es imposible. -Dijo Howard sorprendido.

- Lo sé, pero de alguna forma sucedió.

- Chicos, será mejor que bajemos el tono, están en el pasillo. - Dijo Raj, escuchando por la puerta.

- Rápido, activa el sistema de cámaras. - Ordenó Howard levantándose y arrimándose a la puerta junto a Raj.

Leonard abrió el ordenador e hizo funcionar el sistema de cámaras.

- Necesitamos audio. - Anunció.

- Yo incluí un sistema de audio a pedido de Sheldon. - Dijo Howard quitándole el lugar a Leonard y tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador. - ¡Ya!

**_"Esta bien, entonces supongo que no estás molesto por haber alterado tu nuevo patrón de sueño y de descanso insuficiente"_**

Silencio.

**_"¿Aún cuando hubo intercambio de fluidos corporales?"_**

Tres bocas abiertas y sin palabras.

**_"Omití esa parte de todo análisis, ya que de lo contrario, ocasionarías un mal mayor al tener que alejarte completamente de mi vida y rutina; ya que son 4 años conviviendo, aceptando tu incesante martilleo de algo que consideras música en nuestros tímpanos, que robes nuestra leche. . . "_**

**_"¡SHELDON!"_.** - Le escucharon regañar a Penny al tiempo que le cubria la boca con una mano. **_"Lo siento, cariño"._**

**_"Penny, si vuelvo a tener alteraciones en mi patrón de sueño y descanso ¿puedo repetir el mismo procedimiento?" _-** Preguntó mirandole fijamente.

**_"Ehhh . . . ¿qué?"_**

**_"Lo que oíste Penelopé"_**

**_"Pe. .. pero ¿cómo?"_-** Pregunto obviamente confundida.

**_"Realmente es necesario explicarte todo Penny" _**- Regañó dejando salir su acento texano._ -**"¿De qué otra manera?"**_ Preguntó antes de avanzar hacia ella y arrinconarla contra el muro.

**_"Sh...shel. . ."_**- Balbuceó nerviosa, pero viéndose interrumpida por los labios del físico teorista contra los suyos.

Dentro del apartamento Leonard, Raj y Howard observaban todo sin ser capaces de creerlo. Aún sintiendo leves movimientos contra el muro exterior y viendo fijamente la pantalla del ordenador que les enseñaba exactamente a que correspondian esos ruidos.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

Sentía los labios del físico ejerciendo presión sobre los suyos, pero no lograba responderle. Estaba congelada, Sheldon Cooper PhD. la estaba besando, sintió deseos de saltar sobre él y abrazarle. La presión que el castaño estaba ejerciendo varió levemente y no quiso que se alejase. Movió sus manos al pecho de él y sujeto su polera arrugandola un poco, pero consiguiendo que no separasen sus cuerpos.

Entrabrió los labios levemente, provocando que el físico dejase escapar un suspiro quedo, sintió como se removió contra ella y movía sus manos sin saber que hacer.

- Cierra tu ojos y sólo sigueme.- Habló Penny separándose de sus labios unos segundos.

Acercó su rostro y Sheldon se arrimó contra ella de manera brusca, estampandose ambos contra el muro, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

Quizás era la primera vez que besaba, pero gracias al cielo por su inteligencia y su habilidad para aprender las cosas en muchisimo menor tiempo del necesario.

Se separaron con las mejillas coloradas y los labios hinchados, permanecieron unos segundos observándose fijamente, hasta que Penny desvió la mirada y carraspeo avergonzada. No fue hasta ese minuto que Sheldon se dio cuenta que no sólo le había acorralado, sino que le tenía sujeta firmemente por la cintura y sus cuerpos se encontraban completamente juntos, salvo sus rostros. Retrocedió un paso sintiendo el calor arremolinarse en sus mejillas.

- ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, verdad?. - Preguntó Penny bajandole de su nube.

- ¿A qué te refieres?. - Cuestionó fijando su vista analíticamente en ella.

- A que si vuelves a presentar una alteración de tu descanso, siempre puedo ayudarte. - Sonrió tiernamente.

- Ohh . . . gracias. -

- ¿Sheldon?. - Le llamó.

- Dime Penny. - Preguntó viéndole con atención.

- Sí quieres aprender otras técnicas de relajación, sólo dimelo.- Agregó sonriendole y levantandose en puntas de los pies, para robarle un tierno beso.

- Está bien. Gracias Penny.-

- De nada, Shelly. - Coontestó peinandole delicadamente antes de separarse definitivamente y comenzar a caminar hacia su apartamento.

- Penny.- Le llamó suavemente.

- ¿Qué sucede?. -Preguntó desde la puerta.

- No me llames Shelly, sólo Meewma puede hacerlo. - Regañó tranquilamente.

- Está bien, Shelly. Lo que digas. - Dijo despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta. Dejando al castaño con un tic en uno de sus ojos.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

Dentro del departamento los chicos observaban con la boca abierta la pantalla del ordenador, preguntandose si efectivamente esto acababa de suceder.

- Creo que mi madre me llama. - Balbuceó Howard de pronto asustado con la idea de qué Sheldon consiguiese novia - pareja - pretendiente - amiga especial antes que él.

- Esto merece estar en la red. - Dijo tecleando rápido en el ordenador y obteniéndo links, además de respaldos.

Leonard guardaba silencio, sin mirar ya la pantalla o lo que registraban las cámaras.

- Por lo menos, es alguien bueno. - Comentó al aire, revolviéndose los cabellos nuevamente.- Será mejor cerrar esto. - Dijo apagando el programa y caminando a su habitación. - Chicos cierren cuando salgan.

- Esta bien. Vamonos Raj el show ya terminó. - Dijo Howard apresurándole.

- Muy bien. Pruebas, grabaciones, testigos, tengo todo lo que necesito. Kripke no me lo creerá nunca. - Rió malévolamente Raj. - A la guarida compañero.

- ¿Ehh?. - Preguntó confundido.

- ¡A mí casa amigo!. - Regañó como si fuese lo más obvio del universo, al tiempo que abría la puerta y se encontraba cara a cara con Sheldon. - Adíos Sheldon.

- Adíos Raj. - Contentó desinteresado.- Howard. -

Una vez que los chicos salieron del apartamento, Sheldon pensó un poco en lo que acaba de suceder, tomó asiento en su sillón y sonrió feliz.

- Lo siento Meemaw, ella también puede llamarme Shelly desde ahora en adelante. - Esbozó una sonrisa, antes de prender el televisor y ver otro episodio de "Dr Who".

.

.

.

.

Ojala les haya gustado, es la primera vez que incursiono en el mundo de Penny y Sheldon, pero es una pareja que me encanta, sobretodo porque creo que Leonard es demasiado manipulable por parte de ella, mientras que Sheldon se rebelaría con tal de no obedecerle y comenzarían las discusiones más inverosímiles que puedan ocurrirseles.

Espero hayan disfrutado, recuerden pasar a ver "Triste Otoño, Ansiada Primavera" y "No me dejes ir".

Cariños!


End file.
